Fixing the Future
by Pick your posion
Summary: Sequel to 'What next'. Wyatt goes to the past to try to save Chris and his unborn child. Can he do it? Or is Chris and his baby meant to die? WyattxChris.
1. Getting to know the 'enemy'

So this is the sequel to...'What next!?'. I finally got around to writing it at about 9:30 ish. Anyways this is what you get.

For those people who didn't read what next...read it! You won't understand this if you don't. You might but probably not.

Wyatt is going to be called Matthew until the sisters find out who he really is.

Okay, on with the story!

* * *

Matthew Perry was skimming through the book with a bored look on his face. He's been in the past for a good 5 months now. Leo hates him, Piper hates him, Paige hates him, and Phoebe hates him...heck! He hates him! Okay...that's weird. Better translation: Baby Wyatt hates his future self. 

Matthew made a huh sound and started to think about that.

His baby self hates his older self...he sounds emo. Especially since his younger self has tried to kill him before. Thank you shields!

"Matthew!" he heard Piper yell. He sighed and walked downstiars. He froze when he saw a demon. His best friend's dad.

"Who's he?" he played dumb.

"A demon...care to tell us who he is? He says he's from the future...and his son is best friends with you." Piper said tightly.

"Oh." Matthew said, then he looked at the man. "Hey Sam."

"Hello Wy-" he started but Matthew shook his head, so he stopped. He mouthed Matthew. "Hello Matthew."

"What were you going to call him?" Paige asked

"Just a nick name." Sam said

"What is it?" Phoebe asked

"None of your buisness!" Matthew snapped, "Come on Sam." and they left the room.

"No change?" Matthew asked, when they made it to a guest room.

"Sorry." he said

"Its okay. I mean 5 months isn't really enough time to bring back the love of my life and my child right?" Matthew asked, sitting on the bed.

"Wyatt, you'll fix this. I know you. You will fix it." he said

"Maybe. Maybe it's my punishment. My brother and child dying. Sounds like a punishment to me." he said

"It is. But you can change it. Save yourself and you won't turn evil, Chris won't die." Sam said

"What if we don't like each other like that?" Matthew asked

"You will. You're destined to. You were going to have a child, which will be born somehow." Sam said

"I guess." Matthew said, and Sam sat next to him.

"I've seen Chris a couple of times." Sam said

"And?" Matthew asked

"He loves you and misses you." Sam said, "Also you were having boy."

"Of course." Matthew sighed, "My unborn son dies...it's a classic."

"Wyatt...you are changing it slowly but surely. You need the Charmed Ones help."

"How? They hate me." Matthew said

"Tell them who you are." Sam answered simply.

"I-I can't!" Matthew said

"You have to if you want to save your family." Sam said

"I guess."

"I have to go now. I just wanted to tell you that." Sam said

"Bye." Matthew said

"Good luck. Good bye." and he disappered. Matthew sighed and stood up. Then he walked up to the attic.

"Can I talk to you?" Matthew asked his family.

"Sure." Piper said

"I''m just going to come out with it. I'm your son from the future. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell."

"What?" Piper whispered

"Yeah mom. It's me." Wyatt said, (he'll be called Wyatt now!)

"Prove it!" Paige said

"Uhhhh...okay." and he raised his shield, then lowered it. "Oh! I have an even better one! Excalibur!" and it appeared in his hands.

"How'd yo-...you're my...oh my..." and Piper fainted

"Oh." Wyatt said, "I wasn't counting on that." and he sat next to her and tried to wake her up.

"Mom." he said, shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes. "You okay mom?"

"Yeah...just shocked...why are you really here?" Piper asked

"To save my brother and child." he said

"Brother?" Piper asked, and Wyatt smiled.

"Yeah, my baby brother, Christopher." Wyatt said

"How many years are there between you?" Piper asked

"1 year and nine months." Wyatt said

"So soon?" Piper asked

"I know. Labor sucks." Wyatt said, "And this is the biggest shock...me and Chris...we're kinda of a...couple."

"You're brothers!" Piper cried

"Yeah, yeah! You want the background?" he asked, and they all nodded. "Pretty much I was "infected" by evil sometime around now, and in the future I turned evil. Chris turned with me, and incest doesn't really matter to evil people. We became lovers, we fell in love and Chris was 6 months pregnant...he...we...you guys...you guys started kiling my demons and we went out there to stop you. You had new powers and it hit Chris...it killed him and the baby."

"Oh sweetie." Piper said, immediatley forgetting about how their brothers. She made him sit down next to her and she hugged him tightly. "We'll fix this."

"I hope so." Wyatt whispered, as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

* * *

Your thoughts? 


	2. I'm so lost

I do not own Charmed

* * *

Wyatt woke up with a yawn. He looked around and noticed the light shining through his window in the manor. He wiggled a finger and the curtains closed, and he smiled a little and closed his eyes. Just as he was about to fall asleep... 

"Wyatt!" and Piper banged on the door. Wyatt snuggled under the covers and moved his head under the pillow. He heard his door open and his mom tugged at the covers. He held on tight, then gripped the bed post, as his mom grabbed his leg's a pulled. She has the same tactis in the future.

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! Up now! We have a demon to hunt." Piper said, and Wyatt sat up the pillow falling onto his lap.

"I'm up." and he got up, but fell on back on his bed. "I'm down."

"Get up!" Piper said, pulling her son up, and Wyatt sighed and orbed clean clothes on.

"Personal gain!" Piper snapped

"Magic ows me." Wyatt said, leaving the room. He walked downstairs and his aunts were waiting in the kitchen with potions in there hands.

"About time." and Piper walked in. Paige orbed Phoebe and Piper and Wyatt orbed himself.

They started walking in silence. Then they found the cave. Wyatt put his hands inside and flicked them and they heard outraged screams.

"Okay, let's go." Wyatt said as they walked in. There was about 7 demons and their bodies were frozen.

"Hope you don't mind sticking around." Wyatt said with a smirk.

"What'd you do to us!?" the demon hissed

"If it isn't that obvisous I froze you." Wyatt said, rolling his eyes. "Now. Any future attempts on taking the Twice Blessed?"

"No. Those witches killed our famiy." a demon hissed

"Yeah. That was fun." Piper said, and the demons sneered at her.

"Just kill 'em." Wyatt said, having enough of demons for the day.

"Wait! We have information." he demon said quickly.

"Start talkin!" Piper demanded

"A man, an Elder. He told us to go after the Twice Blessed."

"An Elder?" Wyatt asked

"Yeah. He could orb. Brown hair, and uhhhh...he was older." the demon said

"Thanks for the info." Wyatt said, before he waved his hands and the potions hit the demons and they exploded.

"Hey!" the girls cried

"Puh-lease! He was lying!" Wyatt said, orbing out. He layed on the couch. Maybe he could just close his eyes for a few secon...

Wyatt woke up to someone squeezing his nose. He then heard a giggle. He opened his eyes and was looking into Chris's. His eyes widdened and he gasped a little. Then he noticed the small button nose and chubby cheeks. Their baby. He smiled and moved the baby boy onto his lap and he hugged him and kissed his head.

"Hi baby." he said, and the baby gurgled.

"Wy!?"

"Uhh living room!" Wyatt replied and got a huge smile on his face when he saw Chris. He put the baby on the couch and ran over to Chris and wrapped his arms around him and spun him around.

"I love you _sooo_ much!" Wyatt said

"I love you too, but if you don't stop spinng me I'm gonna get sick." Chris laughed, and Wyatt blushed a little and put him down then pressed his lips firmly against Chris's, and smiled into the kiss.

"What's with you today?" Chris asked with a little smile.

"Nothin'. Why?" Wyatt asked

"Nothing, your just...more lovable then normal." Chris said, before he walked over and picked up the little boy. Then 2 older boys ran in. Wyatt's eyes widdened. Maybe that baby isn't their first. Then he spotted the tallest, all 3 were absoultey adorable.

"Daddy!" the 4 year old said running up to Wyatt and hugging his legs.

"Hey buddy." and he picked him up and put him on his hip.

"Wyatt can you get Ridge and Dominic ready? I'll get Asher." Chris said

"Sure." Wyatt said, and Chris left the room.

"Okay. Head up to your room!" Wyatt said, and the boys took off running and Wyatt quickly followed, right into a room with wooden floors and light blue walls. Wyatt smiled when he notcied it was his old nusery.

"Daddy!" the smaller one said.

"Yeah?"

"Ridge owbed my twoy!" he pouted. Okay. The smaller one is Dominic and the older one is Ridge. Wait. They wanted Peregrine, so how'd he end up with Ridge? Then another boy walked in, and he looked only about 6. Wyatt was so confused. Ridge, Dominic, and Asher. How's he?

"Daddy look!" the 6 year old said, holding up a picture. Holy crap! They have _4 _boy!? Wait...that explains everything. He _must_ be Perry.

"That's really good Perry." Wyatt said

"Thanks!" he said smiling brightly. "You might wanna watch Ridge and Nicky." then he left. Nicky? Dominic...Nic! Duh! He turned and saw Ridge sitting on Dominic's head and Dominic was trying to slap him.

"Hey! Ridge don't sit on your brother!" he said, picking him up and putting him down away from Dominic, who sat up.

Then a demon shimmered in. He smirked at Wyatt and pointed at him and Wyatt raised his hands at Ridge, who looked at him fearfully when electricity buzzed around his fingers.

"No!" Wyatt scraemed in his head and a lighting bolt shot out and hit Ridge before he could raise his shield. Ridge went flying and hit a wall and fell to the floor dead. Then Wyatt turned to Dominic. He got an fire ball in his hands and he threw it at Dominic killing him. Then Chris ran in with Asher and Perry.

"NO!" Chris screamed running up to Dominc's lifeless body. "No, no, no, no, no!" and he hugged his body close. Wyatt conjoured a atheme and stuck it in Chris's side, and Chris screamed in pain and fell over, his breathing jagged.

"Daddy?" he turned and faced Perry, standing in front of Asher. Wyatt made a fist and he fell to his knees. Wyatt turned his first to the side and snapped Perry's neck. Then all that stood was a crying, shaking Asher.

"Da!" he screamed, and Wyatt blinked and Asher was on fire, and screaming in pain then he stopped and his body dropped to the floor with a 'thud'.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Wyatt screamed as he jolted awake, barely breathing and tears were rolling down his cheeks. His mom and aunts ran downstairs and saw a distressed Wyatt. Piper ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Are you okay?" and Wyatt shook his head.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked rubbing his arm.

"I-I...I'm a monster." Wyatt sobbed, as his children and brother's death kept on playing over and over again in his head.

"No your not!" Piper said firmly.

"Yes I am!" Wyatt cried

"Why?" Paige asked

"I killed my sons...and...and Chris." he studdered

"You don't have any sons." Piper said

"Yes I do! Perry, Ridge, Dominic, and Asher!" Wyatt said

"Sweetie. That dream wasn't real." Piper said

"It felt real...especially when I killed them...I just...I couldn't control my own body." Wyatt said

"It wasn't you and never will be. You will _never_ kill your children or Chris." Piper said firmly.

"If there's even a Chris to kill." Wyatt muttered

"There will be but you won't." Piper said

"I'll hold you to that." Wyatt said

"You do that." Piper said, as she kissed his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next month Wyatt was making love potions just in case. Today is his 1st birthday...well...24th. Man. He's 24. He's old. It's official. It's 2028 and 2004 to him. Chris would be 22. He smiled when he rembered exactly what Chris said about being 22.

"Man I can't wait to be 22!" Chris said with a smile.

"Why?" Wyatt asked

"I'll be one year over the drinking age and for some the bar age!" Chris explained

"You're crazy." Wyatt said

"Maybe. But still 22 is an important age. It means we've offically been together 22 years." and Wyatt looked at him. "What? We will be. I mean we've actually always been together if you think about it."

"I guess."

Chris was only 18 when he said that. He didn't make it like he'd hoped to. He sighed when he heard the doorbell.

"Mom!" he yelled and Piper walked upstairs. "Call dad."

"Leo!" Piper screamed and he orbed in. He sneered at Wyatt.

"Hello Matthew."

"Leo. You and Piper need to screw." Wyatt said

"What? No."

"Last chance."

"N-O." Leo spelled, and Wyatt threw potions at them and the instantly started kissing and Wyatt quickly left the attic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's all for now. Maybe I'll update soon. Maybe not. Depends of if I get 3 reviwes or not. Please REVIEW!!!


	3. The truth is shocking

I do not own Charmed

* * *

"Come on already." Wyatt moaned. 

There was a cave of demons and Wyatt needs Urenix alone. Then they all shimmered out, except one. Wyatt entered the cave.

"Oh, hello." the old man said.

"So...I hear you value your life." Wyatt said, looking at some potions and stuff on a table.

"Yes. What do you want?"

"I need a potion of course. One so I can see the future." Wyatt said, turning around to face him.

"That is a very powerful potion." the demon said

"So get started now...no tricks." Wyatt said

"What do I get?"

"Your life." and he orbed out, and into his room. He heard yelling and screaming. He groaned, his first birthday. He slowly walked down the stairs and saw a thousand little kids, his parents, his aunts, and other adults.

"Wyatt!" Leo hissed at him, and he made the motion to come over. Wyatt's head snapped to look at his mother, who smiled weakly at him, and put a hand on her belly."Okay...Chris is concive...ew...I could leave right now and never come back. Or face my parents...leaving sounds good." he thought, then he headed for the door, but a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him over to his mom. He turned and saw Leo.

"Oh. Hi daddy." Wyatt said with an innoncent smile.

"Your grounded." Leo declaired

"You can't ground me! I'm 24 today!"

"No. Your 1." Piper said, also a little angry.

"Well you can't ground a 1 year old either."

"Wanna bet?" Leo asked, and Wyatt sighed. He was grounded.

"Not really." he murrmered

"Leo! Piper! Hi." a women said walking up to them.

"Hi Darla, hi Tom." Piper said

"Hello. nice to meet you Leo." Tom said, shaking Leo's free hand.

"Who's this?" Darla asked about Wyatt.

"I'm...Leo's brother." Wyatt said, standing at full height. It's a good thing he looks like his dad.

"Oh. Well nice to met you..."

"Matthew." Wyatt said, and Leo pinched his back."Well I can't say Wyatt now can I? That'd just be ackward. Wyatt Wyatt nice to met you." he said telepathically.

"I'm Darla Stevens and this is my husband Tom."

"Nice to meet you." he said, shaking Tom's hand then Darla's.

"So, where is that favorite nephew of mine?" Wyatt asked, remembering what his aunts use to say about him...sometimes Chris.

"Living room. Go check on him would you?" Piper asked

"Sure." and Wyatt pratically ran out of the room.

* * *

"Wyatt!" Piper screamed and Wyatt entered the room panting. 

"Yes mother?" he asked

"Lemonade." she said, and Wyatt rolled his eyes and ran downstairs and got his mother lemonade, then brought it to her Magestisy's(sp?) room.

"Happy? I'm kind of busy you know. Trying to find out who's out to get me." Wyatt said, to his 6 month pregnant mom.

"I know." Piper said, looking back at her soap.

Wyatt sighed and left the room. He walked back into the attic and flipped through the book. Then he shut it with a groan_."What if it's not a demon? What if...it's...an...Elder! Yeah, yeah! It could be an Elder. After all why would they be a suspect? They're supposue to be good. When Elders turn bad. Hmmm...Odin? Nah, he has a stick up his butt all the time, plus he likes me, he doesn't like Chris. Gideon...hmmm...Gideon, trusted."_ with that thought Wyatt orbed to magic school.

He was about to knock on Gideon's door when he heard him talking. He pressed his ear up against the door. Weren't these sound proof? Oh well.

"What do we do now? Matthew keeps getting in the way." Wyatt heard a voice say. It sounded exactly like Gideon's only rougher...like from his world where he took over.

"We stop him. Kill him only if nessecary." it was Gideon and Wyatt gasped in shock.

"How about I come there and kill him for you?" evil Gideon suggested

"No...I want to find out who he really is first. Why the sisters and Leo have been so nice to him lately." Gideon said

"Kill then you'll find out by their reactions."

"No! We kill him only as a last resort. First choice is to send him somwhere...give him more charges so he spends less time at the Manor." Gideon said

"That won't work. You know it won't. He'll refuse to have more charges." evil Gideon said

"Yes it will. If it does not...he will die. By my hands. Then we'll finally be able to get to Wyatt...kill him so the future that Matthew came from never happenes."

Wyatt gasped and backed away from the door.

It is Gideon.

He couldn't believe it...much less...his family won't. What happens when they say he's crazy? Gideon's an Elder...they'll talk to him about it then he'll come after me and kill me...then...I'll never see Chris again, or the boys, or mom and dad and aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige. Wyatt looked around then ran to the library.

"E...E...come on." Wyatt whispered as he looked then he smiled when he saw a book labled 'Elders'. He grabbed it and sat on the couch._'Elders can be any age, their powers are mental, not physical. When Elders are retiring they pass on their powers to a new Elder.'_

_'I already know that!'_ Wyatt thought, as he flipped through the book._'Beings of pure goodness.'_

Wyatt snorted.

"Beings of pure annoyance." he muttered

"Matthew?" Wyatt snapped the book shut and looked behind him to see Gideon. He stood up and put the book back, getting as far from Gideon as possible.

"Yeah?"

"What were you reading?"

"Oh. Just a book. Learning as much as I can." Wyatt smiled fakely.

"Oh. Okay great. I talked to the other Elders and we've decided to-"

"Give me more charges?" Wyatt guessed

"Yes. How'd you know?"

"Part witch, I can read people's minds." Wyatt said, as he turned around and looked back at the books.

"Do you do it often?" Gideon asked

"No. Just every once and a while, and I never read anything personal so don't worry. I don't know any secrets, or whatever you think about."

"Okay. Well..." and he waved his hand and suddenly Wyatt could hear people thinking. He grabbed his head and groaned. He's never had a charge before...well...one. But he killed her 'cause she wouldn't shut up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah...just not use to the talking." Wyatt whimpered

"Haven't you had charges?"

"1." Wyatt said, trying to block them out.

"Your a rookie?" Gideon asked in shock.

"Yeah...I...I have to go." and he orbed to the manor.

"Dad!" he cried, and everyone came running in.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked

"How do you block out the voices?" Wyatt asked

"What do you mean?"

"Gideon. He..he gave me charges...lots and lots of charges!" Wyatt said

"Breathe Wyatt, relax." Leo said, and Wyatt took deep breathes and then he felt better after a while.

"How many do you think you have?" Leo asked, and Wyatt thought about it and figured it out exactly.

"423." he answered

"WHAT!?" Leo screamed, no whitelighter has ever had more then 15.

"Is that a lot?" Wyatt asked

"Yes! The average whitelighter only has 5. Atmost a whitelighter can only have 15 for fear of their heads exploding."

"I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"It's Gideon...he's the one...he's trying to kill me." Wyatt said

"Non sense!" Leo cried, "He's an Elder."

"Exactly! Cover!" Wyatt said

"He wouldn't do that." Leo said

"Well he is. Apparently I'm in his way of trying to kill younger me so the future never happens." Wyatt said

"I'll kill him." Piper growled, then she grabbed Wyatt's hand. "Orb."

"Not yet mom...I don't know how to kill an Elder."

"Yo-yo." Leo whispered

"What?"

"The yo-yo. It's a fireball yo-yo. It's the only thing known to kill an Elder."

"How do you get it?"

"Only 1 person has the power...no one knows who." Leo said, and Wyatt sighed, and ran a hand over his face.

"Great...wait! Is it a tiny fire ball about this big?" Wyatt asked, making a circle out his hands, and it was kinda small.

"Yes...do you have it!?" Leo asked, and Wyatt sighed again.

"No...Chris does." Wyatt said, "He get's it on his 10th birthday."

"Great." Leo said, with a sigh.

"Any other way?" Wyatt asked

"No." Leo said

"This is bad. This is so very bad."

"Can I help?" a voice said, and the turned around to see...

* * *

Your thoughts?

Do you hate me for leaving you on a cliffe? Well...I'll be updating today, so review!


	4. Gideon, what a bastard!

I do not own Charmed

Thank you everyone for your reviews! I really appreciate it! On with the story! Sadly, I think this is the last chapter...yeah...I think so. I've been thinking about making this a trilogy, but it's completley up to you! Tell me what _you _want. I'll be more then happy to write it, I'm found of this whole story now.

* * *

Justin. 

Chris's best friend his entire life, they were always together growing up. Wyatt, Chris and Justin were always getting into trouble and just being pains.

"Justin? Sorry, but unless you have Chris's power you can't." Wyatt said and Justin walked downstairs.

"Are you forgetting that me and Chris always use to access each other's powers?" Justin asked, he was about 6'2, messy dark brown hair and sparkling hazel green eyes, with a nice fit body and a handsome face.

"No, but Chris. He's dead Jus, I don't think there's anything to access." Wyatt said

"Dead or not, I should be able too." and he sat on the couch and got in a comfortable position and closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. Wyatt sat next to him and their family watched with interest.

After a minute a small ball of orbs flew around him and into him, and Justin gasped and opened his eyes.

"Got it." he smiled and Wyatt smiled widely and hugged him tightly.

"Okay, you ready to kill an Elder?" Wyatt asked

"When am I not?" Justin asked with a smirk. "You know I hate them."

"I know."

"Why?" Leo asked

"They killed my mom...she was getting in my dad's way apparently." Justin said sadly and Wyatt rubbed his back soothingly.

"Oh, that's so horrible." Piper said

"Yeah...so...let's go kill this Elder." Justin said

"Jus, you need to practice first." Wyatt said, standing up almost 3 inches taller then Justin.

"Okay." Justin said and a fireball appeared in his hands and he threw it forward and it went back into his hand. "Practiced, let's go."

"Okay." Wyatt said, uncertain, and he grabbed Justin's hand and Paige grabbed Phoebe and Leo grabbed Piper and they all orbed to Magic School.

Gideon was putting up books.

"Hey bastard!" Wyatt yelled and Gideon turned around.

"Excuse me?" he asked

"You heard me dick weed." Wyatt said (**AN:** I'm sorry, but I've been watching Just Friends. God I love that movie!)

"We know what your up to Gideon." Piper said in a cold voice.

"What do you mean Piper?" he asked

"Don't play dumb Gideon. Matthew heard your conversation...your going to kill him." Piper said and Justin got ready.

"I have no idea what you mean." Gideon lied

"Yeah right." Wyatt snorted, "Hey Giddy, I'm Wyatt Matthew Halliwell."

"What?" Gideon asked, with wide eyes.

"Yep, I came back to stop _myself_." Wyatt said

"No, no that's not possible." Gideon said

"Well it is, obviously." Wyatt said

"Piper, Leo, don't let him trick you. I'm an Elder, I would never kill anyone." Gideon said

"Right." Piper snorted, "Now Justin."

Justin threw out his arm and the fireball went flying but right before it could hit Gideon he orbed out.

"Damn it!" Wyatt bellowed

"Sorry Wy." Justin said

"It's not your fault Jus, none of this is." Wyatt said, defeated. Maybe Chris and him just weren't meant to be.

"No! Don't think that." Justin said, reading Wyatt's mind.

"Why not? It makes perfect sense now." Wyatt said, and Justin slapped him across the face. "Ow! What was that for!?" and he gently rubbed his now throbbing cheek.

"Did it work?" Justin asked

"Did what work?" Wyatt snapped

"Are you okay now? That always works in the movies, and on Chris." Justin said

Wyatt just closed his eyes and wondered how Justin made it to 23. He just doesn't know how he survived everything him and Chris did. He'd never know and he's fine with that. Wyatt pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh with his eyes closed.

"I wonder about you sometimes Justin Alexander." Wyatt said, opening his eyes and dropping his hand to his side.

"I often don't wonder about you Wyatt Matthew." Justin smirked and Wyatt slapped his head. "Ow! That's Chris's job."

"I'm his temporary replacement." Wyatt said sadly.

"Okay, orb to the manor. I want to get to know Justin." Piper said

* * *

"So, what exactly are you?" Paige asked 

"I'm part whitelighter and part witch." he answered, "I can only orb, heal, sense, and I have telekinesis."

"Still pretty good." Wyatt said

"Right."

"What's your name?" Phoebe asked

"Justin Alexander Patton." he answered

"Okay, are you older or younger then Chris?" Piper asked

"I'm 3 months older." he said

"Okay...so...I think we know you pretty well now." Piper said, "Are you staying or leaving?"

"Staying."

"Leaving." Wyatt said at the exact same time.

"Wy! I can't leave!" Justin said

"You're leaving, it's getting to dangerous...you need to go back and hold down the fort." Wyatt said, "No pun intended."

Justin rolled his eyes in reply.

"I'm not leaving jerk. I'm saving my best friend and your child." he said

"Me telling you to leave again isn't going to do anything is it?" Wyatt asked

"Nope, I'm stuck on you like glue." he replied with a smirk.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." Wyatt replied

"Wyatt Matthew Halliwell!"

* * *

_"Wy...please...I need you." Chris whimpered _

_"You're not real." Wyatt said sadly, backing away from Chris._

_"Yes I am. I'm real, more real then ever, I love you Wyatt." Chris said, stepping closer to him and kissing him softly on the lips and Wyatt responded. _

_"Wy, Wy, Wy." Chris chanted and Wyatt moaned and pulled him closer and kissed him deeper._

_Then a bed suddenly appeared and Wyatt pushed Chris down and rapidly removed their clothes and he climbed on him and kissed him again, passionately._

_Chris flipped them over and slowly and teasingly ran his fingers down Wyatt's chest and Wyatt closed his eyes at the feeling. Only Chris could make him feel like this, like jello by simply touching him. Then Wyatt gave an airy gasp when Chris took his rock hard erection in his mouth and Wyatt moaned and tangled his fingers in Chris's hair._

_"Wyatt! Dude wake up! Wyatt!"_

Wyatt groaned and opened his eyes and looked into Hazel ones. Wyatt pushed Justin's face away and rolled over and grimaced when he felt a sticky mess in his lower region. Great. Yet another wet dream about Chris for the 3rd time this week. Just what he needs at the moment. It's as if Chris is teasing him.

"You were moaning and I looked at you and saw you rolling around." Justin smirked

"Jus, get the hell out of my room." Wyatt said

"Okay, sorry." Justin said and he left and Wyatt got up, locked the door and discarded his messy boxers.

* * *

Wyatt walked downstairs with damp hair and clean clothes. He needed a nice cold shower, a hot one would just make his horniness even worse. The cold water managed to do the trick.

He walked into the kitchen and saw Justin helping his mom cook and everyone else eating the food.

"Morning." he muttered, sitting down. Then he got a glass of OJ.

"Morning honey, Justin said you were having some problems waking up this morning." Piper said and Wyatt choked on his orange juice and Leo patted his back.

"You okay son?"

"Ye-yeah...I'm fi-fine." Wyatt coughed and he shot a dark look at Justin, who shrugged in return.

Then orbs appeared into Gideon! That bastard had the guts to show his face in Halliwell Manor.

"Bastard!" Wyatt yelled throwing him into the cupboards. "Justin now!"

Justin threw out his arm and the fire ball hit Gideon, who screamed in pain and writhed and yelled until he finally burst into flames.

"It's over?" Wyatt asked, unable to believe it.

"Yeah." Justin said, "I think."

"I hope." Wyatt said, "Chris...Chris, we need to get back, or forward or where ever the hell we're going."

"We will." Justin said

"I can't believe it...you can't leave." Piper said with tears in her eyes. Wyatt smiled sadly and walked over and held out his arms and Piper hugged him.

"Relax mom, you have mini me and soon enough mini Chris...you'll probably be wishing you didn't." Wyatt smiled and Piper laughed softly and hugged him tightly and let go.

"I guess this had to happen at some point right?" Piper asked and Wyatt nodded.

"Yeah, this isn't my time mom. My time is with Chris." Wyatt said

Leo stood and walked over to his son and clapped his shoulder.

"I'll miss you son." he said sadly and he gave Wyatt a hug also.

"Guys, I'm not even leaving yet." Wyatt said, and Leo chuckled.

"Attic?" Justin asked

"Yeah." Wyatt said, and they all headed upstairs.

Wyatt walked over to the book and looked through it until he came to the right spell.

"Wait! You can't leave without saying goodbye to your favorite aunt." Phoebe said and Wyatt smiled and walked over and hugged her. "See you in 24 years."

"Hopefully." Wyatt said, and then he moved in front of his aunt Paige.

"Do I get a hug?" he asked and Paige smiled and stepped forward and hugged him.

"You be good okay?" she asked when she pulled back.

"Boy scouts honor (or something like that)." Wyatt said

"You were never in the boys scouts." Justin pointed out.

"Shh! She doesn't have to know that." and they laughed.

"Bye Justin, thank you soo much." Piper said and she hugged him too.

"No problem Piper." Justin said as Wyatt drew the Triquetra on the attic wall, and Justin said goodbye to everyone else.

Wyatt walked over to the book and smiled before he read the spell:

_Hear these words._

_Hear the rhyme._

_Heed the hope within my mind._

_Send me to where I'll find _

_What I wish in place and time._

Then the Triquetra glowed and Wyatt got a huge smile on his face and he looked at his parents, and Leo was smiling proudly and Piper had tears running down her cheeks. Wyatt blew her a kiss with a smirk and he looked at Justin, who smiled at him and they walked through, not looking back.

* * *

"I'll be back soon." Justin smiled, before he orbed out. Wyatt ran down the stairs and looked out a window. He frowned. It was raining and dark and gloomy outside.

_"What if I didn't change anything?"_

Then he noticed for the first time the sound of running water. He looked upstairs and ran up there, he slowly opened the bathroom door and saw a figure in the shower. He couldn't quite make it out though. He took several shaky steps forward and pulled back the curtain and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Chris, who was very much pregnant.

"Wy? What's wrong?" Chris asked, Wyatt just got a huge smile on his face and jumped in the shower, not caring if he was dressed or not, and he hugged Chris tightly kissing his cheeks and bouncing a little. Chris was scared.

"Wy...why are you acting like you haven't seen me in months?" Chris asked with a slight smile.

"'Cause I haven't." Wyatt replied, not letting go.

"You saw me this morning." Chris said, confused.

"Does it really matter?" Wyatt asked, happy to be finally holding Chris in his arms again.

"I guess not." Chris said

"Hi baby." Wyatt said crouching down and rubbing Chris's belly, and the baby kicked his hand.

Maybe everything would be okay after all.

**_The End_**

* * *

Wow, I'm sad. It's over, but it had to happen. Anyways, as I said before I'm thinking about writing _another _story. Tell me what you think about it. 


End file.
